Love Potion
by Lonersoforlorn
Summary: Uma just before crashing Auradon's Cotillion makes a love potion intended for King Ben. But what if she decides to test it out before she drives to Auradon. Will she find out that maybe what she always secretly desired, love, was right in front of her all along?


Uma blinks as the tears brimming from her eyes are finally released and flow down her face like the long box braids that cascaded down her back. It felt too natural for the daughter of the sea witch, who always instantly replaced her doubts with anger. The tears poured as she let all of her emotions come loose feeling like Pandora when she opened that Pithos-jar Zeus had given her as a wedding gift. Uma felt like a leaking faucet and tried to regain herself, remembering what those tears of sadness were for in the first place.

She gingerly touches her face, looking to the left, trying to pretend the tears she's catching weren't hers. When her finger catches a stray tear, she quickly throws it in the bowl, leaving her hand feeling as if it were burnt in acid. She feels disgusted with herself as she wipes the tears from her face.

 _This is just for a love potion. These feelings aren't real, they'll go away just like everything else._ _It's just one tear of human sadness, that's all._ Uma wasn't exactly human with her being the daughter of a Cecaelia, whom she was pretty sure used to be a goddess. Her mother never told her any stories, she'd always have to convince the cook at the Fish and Chip Shop to tell her of her mother's glory days. And they were truly glorious, her mother was like ink to the face. Blinding you with her large coy smile and reeling you in with a deal that wouldn't cost much, just your voice.

Yes, Ursula was a fantastic villain, but her role as a mother was less than pleasing. The only expression that Uma ever saw on her mother's face was a defeated spaced-out look because she had a failure of a daughter. A child who couldn't live up to the meaning of the name she gave her.

Uma tried to be number one, but as hard as she tried, her ex-friend, Mal paved the wet cement of her failure's, every-time. And Mal always came out on top, winning every single time. Except, now, Uma had the upper hand. Uma tilts her head back and smirks in triumph, grabbing the spoon next to the mixing bowl.

There was no stopping her this time. Mal would after long last finally taste defeat at the hands of Uma. Uma would finally win. Uma imagines the broken look on Mal's face when she realizes that she had taken everything away from her. Just like Mal herself did when she had everyone on the Isle call her Shrimpy. Uma's taken away from her thoughts when she hears the door of the kitchen creak open, she lifts her head up and looks a little surprised to see Harry.

Harry had fetched the ingredients for Uma earlier with Gil but was reluctant to part with them, especially, after finding out what she intended to use them for. Sure, it was unquestionably genius, and would surely grant them their freedom from the Isle. Giving them the ability to conquer and explore a much bigger territory was tempting, very tempting. And leave Mal that fake princess with nothing wrecked like their old ship, _The Lost Revenge_. Seeing Uma finally get her vengeance would bring Harry nothing but an ethereal glow of joy. There was only one issue that Harry had with Uma's current plan, King Ben.

He wasn't fond of the face and reigning monarch of Auradon. Why would he be? The King had chosen those four to live in his kingdom and redeem themselves. Harry didn't mind, he wasn't looking for a redemption arc, but the crushed look on Uma's face... Caused Harry's eyes to glisten with malice, like his hook freshly shined and shimmering in the moonlight, well as much as the moonlight they could get.

So, Uma pulling a plan straight from her mother's handbook wasn't exactly filling him with glee. She had assured him that she would win where her mother had so famously failed. She would be queen.

To Harry, Uma was already a queen and the thought of her making fake googly eyes at that first-rate weakling of a king was causing him to internally gag. She was going to truly pretend to be in love with him and for how long? His heart still feels minced as the chopped onions in the sauce Uma was making. His face makes no show of it, shooting her a strained smile, he leans beside her on the counter she was standing at.

There she was just inches away from him, the girl he...he couldn't think of it, not yet at least. But, he was starting to realize that he feels a certain emotion, a very un-isle emotion towards Uma. An emotion that had been building up inside him for years now. He knew the flirting was always real, Uma was a beautiful girl. The type whose mere presence can make a person forget how to speak, and no it wasn't because of her mother's signature necklace. Her words were almost as striking as her beauty, one look at her and one could fall into an eternal daze.

To put it bluntly, Harry had it bad, very bad. Uma had always deemed his feelings as just a silly game that he came up with to past the time. Always rejecting him swiftly like a cutlass to the chest, but Harry loved the pain. Not that she could ever hurt the boy fully, whenever Harry felt sadness or a trace of inner torment, Uma became his reflection. Hurting him was like destroying herself, and they both had been hurt enough.

Lately, there had been a shift in their relationship. Uma's touches lingered, and she was flirting back. Giving Harry the silent indication that there was a small possibility that she reciprocated what he felt. Maybe, they could even be together, not here on the Isle, of course, but out there in Bore-adon. There he could be her...boyfriend? Gods, using Auradon speak is awful. But still, Harry was starting to become very fond of the term.

Harry thought of Uma's arms wrapped around Ben, his jaw clenches. Uma suddenly remembers what she was supposed to be doing. She picks up the wooden spoon on the counter and starts mixing the bowl.

Uma had no need for false affections, Harry gave her genuine adoration all the time. But he knew that Uma wasn't doing this because she longed for love. All of this was for revenge and it would finally bring the traitor down. _It's fine. It's not like she's going to marry the guy._

 _Gods, please don't let Uma marry, Ben._ That was not a sight he wanted to see. She could never be with that goodie two shoes. Uma was a bad girl, her commitment to evil was admirable. She wasn't like that traitor. That traitor forgot everyone and decided to play princess, running away when it was too hard.

Harry had predicted this to Uma months ago. There was a tiredness in the poser's eyes, her mask was slowly cracking. "A coward always comes back." Harry had said and Uma shook her head in disagreement not thinking anyone would come back if they had the choice.

But Mal wasn't anyone, she had unofficially played the role of princess here on the Isle too. The cruelest and meanest of them all even Harry's sister, Harriet was a little intimidated by her. And she was intimidated by no one, well, except Uma. Everything must fall, however, and the best way to do that was to take what the person loved the most.

Harry thinks back to just a day ago. Uma and him were having a rare lovers quarrel. They had just nicked King Ben and were holding him captive on the ship. Uma sat down beside Harry as he ate, his hook on the table. He was in the middle of a bite when Uma, suddenly, banged her hands on the table they were sitting at. All attention in the room went on her.

Everyone waited in silence, anticipating Uma's words. Uma smiled at the crowd and began to speak, "I've waited for this moment my whole life. Mal is finally at my mercy and I will face her alone, for now." She motioned her hand in Harry's direction and his face twists slightly. This wasn't what they agreed to.

The crew nodded eating a little quicker than before. If their captain wanted alone time with Mal she'd get it. Harry, however, eyes had narrowed in displeasure, and he looked at Uma in extreme discontent with her decision. "You shouldn't face her alone. I should be there with you."

Uma knew this argument was coming, she foresaw it as soon as she set her mind to it. She gave Harry a half-smile and gently touched his hand causing stares from the other members of the crew, but she didn't care. "Harry, my dearest and oldest friend, revenge is finally ours. But, this is one dragon I have to face alone."

"Uma, no, you can't be alone with that-that traitor." Harry pressed his lips together, anguished at the idea of Mal making Uma feel like unwanted scraps. Harry wouldn't let Uma be turned to rubble by that back-stabber.

"Why? Do you think I'm scared of her Harry? Incapable of taking her down alone. I've been alone my whole life, I can do this fine!"

"No, you haven't been alone. Uma, I've always been by your side, always."

"Maybe it's time I grow some wings and fly on my own."

"You already have wings, Uma! Me!" Harry gets up, standing in a defensive stance. "I won't let you do this alone."

Uma glared at Harry, he was defying her and in front of her crew. She leaned back in her chair and questioned him upset, "Do you think an impostor like her intimidates me, Harry?" He shook his head no and Uma continued, "Then, why do you think I need you to baby me?"

"I'm not trying to baby you."

"What's my name, Harry?" Uma asked with a commanding voice that seems to echo throughout the shop.

"Uma." Harry drawled through gritted teeth with a crisp voice. Even annoyed, Harry manages to make Uma's name sound like an expression of beauty.

Uma smirked, "And what's my role on the wharf rats?"

Harry bites his lips as he realizes where exactly this was going, "Captain. But-"

"No buts, my word is final," Uma said her expression stone-cold and unwavering. She looked as if she had a run in with Medusa as her face remained unchanged for minutes.

"Do I at least get to have a little fun with the King?" Harry asked, picking up his hook and making a stabbing motion with it.

Uma sighed, "No, Harry. The prince needs to be unharmed for now."

Harry frowned ready to protest but Uma flashed him a warning look."As my captain wishes." Harry bowed down dramatically, but doesn't hide the disappointed look in his eyes, "I'll be on the ship."

Uma nodded and Harry walked out of the Fish and Chip shop. There was a clear unspoken constricting tension in the air between the lifelong best friends. It had sung to Harry and Uma both like the drunk pirates slurring out sea shanties to themselves. Uma was upset with Harry, she couldn't believe, he doubted her and thought she couldn't confront Mal alone. She wasn't a sniffling child anymore that Mal could make cry with just one word. The name Shrimpy still hurt of course and hearing anyone say it always regressed her to a scared little girl, but only for just a few seconds. But she had strived hard and conquered all becoming the strongest on the Isle. And the biggest sign that she was different was her facing the traitor alone. Why couldn't Harry understand that?

Uma's glee at the almost defeat of Mal was dampened by the fact Harry and her had just had a fight. They've disagreed plenty of times, but they've always come to an understanding. And this time would be no different with the tension eventually dissipating before their very eyes. Uma had managed to face the dragon that terrorized her for most of her life. She almost had the wand too but like always Mal won. _Not anymore._

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and quietly calls Uma's name breaking her from her thoughts again, and she stops mixing, "Yeah?"

"I think that's enough mixing, it seems more than ready." Uma looks down at the tartar sauce, it did look ready. "We should try it out first to make sure it works."

"Alright, I'll go grab Jonas and hmm, do we have any toads lying around?" He laughs at the idea of Jonas falling in love with a toad. Uma thinks about the time Mal and her used to race toads in this very shop but shakes it off. Harry had turned to leave a skip already in his step, but Uma says his name stopping him instantly in his tracks.

"I want you to try it." She says softly and Harry turns to look at her with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Me? Why?"

She tries to think of a reason, any reason but comes up with nothing. Suddenly, a stray silent thought pushes its way to the front of her mind. _I want to know if it's real._

"Please," She pleads her voice brittle and breaking slightly.

Harry seems taken aback at first but turns his head examining Uma with interest. He takes a step forward and then another. He leans down till their faces are but inches apart. Uma places the bowl down on the counter and licks her lips anticipating something. _Wait, what?_ She slaps her hand on her cheek hoping the thought would sail away. It doesn't as Harry's face seems to hover even closer. They're so close and Uma wishes she didn't desire to be closer. She moves away and Harry straightens his back. Turning towards the counter Harry grabs a stray spoon that Uma had left out just in case. He dives the spoon into the tartar sauce and swallows it down harshly. He licks the spoon clean and opens his mouth to show that he indeed ate it all.

His eyes pierce hers, and she feels like he can read her every thought. She shifts uncomfortable and clears her throat, "Do you feel any different?" She inquires feeling a little afraid of his answer.

Harry's face goes blank and there's a dramatic silence. Uma felt as if she died a thousand times, coming back to life again with every second that past. Anxiety builds up in her throat like a lego master building a whole universe, and she wonders if Harry's voice had been taken away with how quiet he was being.

"I guess we should give it a minute," Harry says knowing the love potion wouldn't work because she already held his heart. But he gave her a fake plastered smile debating whether he should drop his act and be honest.

They wait in silence before Uma who was slowly drowning in her distress-like harry's father drowned himself daily with smuggled Neverland whiskey decides to break the stagnant tension in the air as realization dawns on her face, "So it's all real. The flirting, the jokes, I thought you were just messing with me."

"If you really thought that, would you have made me eat a love potion?" Harry reasons.

"Well, you've um, got me there." Uma agrees.

"I wasn't exactly hiding it, Uma. You could have just asked me."

"Yeah, you're right." She places a braid behind her ear suddenly feeling very insecure, "How long?"

Harry's mouth suddenly feels dry as his face flushes with embarrassment. He clears his throat and tries to cooly play off his anxiety as his usual suave confidence, "Since, I've loved you? Remember, when you said cool hook?" He gives her a half-grin, and Uma seems to move unconsciously closer to him.

"Yeah, we were like 3." She chuckled and a thoughtful expression crosses her face,"That was the day we first met."

Harry says nothing for a moment as full realization appears in Uma's eyes.

"Oh, Harry. Gods, I never knew. I mean I've been having some suspicions lately but..." Uma trails off as she berates herself in her mind.

"It's fine, although, I did just do a striptease for you yesterday, so clearly I'm not that subtle about my feelings."

"Gods, Harry, I feel so stupid."

"Don't, I understand. The Isle would never let us act on these feelings, anyway." Harry sniffs solemnly.

"We won't be here long." Uma takes out the wooden mixing spoon from the bowl placing it on a towel on the counter, she goes to the oven and pulls out the still steaming fried fish she almost forgot was waiting in there. "We can't talk about this now. Later, when I get back, we'll discuss a potential change in our relationship."

"Potential?" Harry laughs. "You want me. Don't deny it."

"Shut Up, Harry," Uma says grabbing a plate, picking up some old fries from the fryer, she throws it on the plate. She places the fried fish on the plate too and walks over with the plate in her hand to the counter. Harry moves away slightly but his eyes watch her every move. Pouring the tartar sauce on the fish, Uma gives Harry a look that says, 'This time we win.'

"I don't really like this, you and the King..."

Uma grabs Harry's hand and pulls him towards her. Harry instinctively leans downward and Uma places a chaste kiss upon his lips, "Pirates over princes, any day."

Uma pulls away and Harry gives her a wide smile as his eyes twinkle with happiness. "Does that mean we're..."

"Kind of, I said we'll discuss it later." She strokes Harry's cheek fondly, "I know, you aren't happy with this plan, but Harry we'll all be free."

Harry placed his hand on his face right over Uma's and gives her a heartbroken smile, "Free us all."

There would be no barrier, nothing to hold them back. They could live in a world where freedom wasn't just a word they heard on TV. Uma closes her eyes and enjoys the feel of Harry's hands on top of hers. "I guess, I have a king to seduce." She laughs bittersweetly and Harry drops his hand.

"Oh, and Harry." She says as her hand falls to her side.

"Yes, darling?"

"I'll be thinking of you, every moment, I'm with him. Only you will be on my mind."

Feeling a little flustered by Uma's words, Harry strokes the nape of his neck. It didn't stop his rising body temperature. Uma grabbed a towel and placed it over the meal that would seal their fates. She picks up the plate and says a quiet goodbye then leaves Harry standing alone.

Harry's eyes swell with tears, he didn't realize he was holding back. No, it wasn't that big of a deal. Even if, it might hurt him a little he trusted Uma's judgment. Finding himself feeling a little frustrated, he runs a hand through his hair. But then he smiles, thinking of the lovely future outcome. Because, if everything went right, then tonight, Uma and him would finally ride with the tide.

 **A.N.** Sorry, for any grammar errors! I'd like to thank my friend, Heather for helping me with this. And Trash Reads for encouraging me to write this! I'm working on updates for Runaway and Cursed but it might take some time. Runaway is almost there but lacking something. It'll come to me soon, hopefully. After, I update them I fully intend to focus on shadows and finishing that up. Anyway, thanks for reading! Till next time!


End file.
